


Never Ending Nightmare (Adopted)

by PoisonElf



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Triggers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonElf/pseuds/PoisonElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric falls in love with Callen but doesn't know if it will ever be requited. One day Eric is raped and left to die. Will Callen admit his feelings and help Eric heal, or will Eric get destroyed by the rape and Callen.</p>
<p>Trigger warning. There will be a rape scene in chapter 2 so if you don't like that just skip through it. The aftermath begins in chapter 3.</p>
<p>Adopted from akiraishida1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is an NCIS:LA story I adopted from akiraishida1, sorry it took so long to upload! I wanted to write chapter four (which will be my own work.) Chapter one - three are akiraishida1's, with a few small changes.

The day started out like any other at the NCIS HQ. For Eric Beal the day began at 5am; he loved sitting at his desk and turning on the computers. He felt safe in this room, no one could hurt him here. The one time he had gone undercover, he had almost been frelted. The safety of this room was only broken by the fear that permeated the air when the others were in dangerous situations, especially Callen.  
From the day that Eric met Callen, his feelings had grown from a passing crush to something akin to love. Every time that Callen went into the field a shot of fear and worry coursed through him, until Callen had definitely returned safe. It’s not that he didn’t care about everyone else; he had a great friendship with them, but with Callen it was just…..Different.  
That morning Callen walked in and smiled up at him.  
A strange feeling ran through his gut. Callen rarely ever smiled, well a real smile, at anyone.  
For a second Eric just stood there in shock. His mind raced to come up with something to do. In the end he decided to wave back awkwardly after a long pause. The embarrassment must have showed on his face because Sam smirked up at him and said something to Callen in his ear. What a terrible start to the day! If only he truly knew how horribly his day would go.  
****  
When he left HQ Eric felt amazing; after the little smile Callen kept sending them his way. He was beginning to learn how to respond to them. As always though, he had doubts that maybe Callen was just messing with him. Nearing the end of the day Callen had walked up to him and told him that he had done a good job. He had done a good job. Though the sudden compliment had shocked Eric, Callen had walked away smirking.  
That morning Eric had decided to walk to work, he really only lived 10 minutes away so driving was a bit of a waste. Callen’s behaviour was bothering him. He really had no idea how to handle him. Eric could never tell when Callen was lying or teasing or using another persona.  
All of a sudden Eric realised that it had getting dark, he must having been thinking so hard about Callen that he wandered off track and ended up in a part of town.  
It almost felt like one of those cliché horror movies; ahead of him the lights lining the streets had gone out and some further up where flickering. There were a few dark alleys where you could expect to be mugged.  
Looking around he saw a street sign and realized that he was only about six blocks from where he lived. He still didn’t feel like going home but he had to be at work by 5 tomorrow and it was already nearing 11. So he just kept moving getting closer to his apartment.  
With all these thoughts flowing through his mind, Eric didn’t see or hear the three men following him and smiling madly between themselves.  
****  
“I told you, G. Had it over.” Sam smiled at Callen and exuded self-confidence.  
“You can’t really be certain that he likes me. He was probably just caught off guard because I even talked to him. Doesn’t happen very often you know.” Callen was starting to get a small feeling in his gut. He really didn’t know what it was but it almost felt like something was wrong.  
“Well you own me 10 bucks so you can just sit there all day telling me that he might not or he might, but I’m telling you that he likes you. Come on, G. I know you know. I don’t understand why you are getting so defensive. Unless…” Sam trailed off and looked at Callen with a wicked smile.  
Annoyed Callen looked over at him. “Unless what?”  
“Unless of course you actually like him back.”  
“What!?” Callen said incredulously. “You can’t be serious. Of course….I....um.” Callen stammered trying to get his thoughts straight. He felt heat creeping up his face.  
“You totally do!” Sam started laughing. “Man I never knew that you swung that way.” He continued laughing and saw a serious expression pass of G’s face. “Not that there is anything wrong with that. I don’t really care if you are gay or bi, G. I just want to let you know that it’s fine with me. Although I am not a huge fan of PDA, but neither are you, so it should be just fine.” Sam started rambling.  
Callen looked at him with a blank face. Sam could tell that he was thinking and was going to make a very important decision.  
“But, what if he just thought that we were messing with him? I mean…..we sort of were messing with him but not out of spite. Oh God, Sam. What if he hates me?” Callen actually looked afraid. But then a sort of calm appeared on him face. “God I sound like a hormonal teenager.”  
Sam just kept on smiling and knew that from now on he would probably be seeing more of Callen staring at Eric. He had been staring quite a lot recently but now he would most likely openly stare at Eric’s ass.  
****  
Eric quickly passed through the alleys and streets to get home. That feeling of dread was still in the pit of his stomach and he was beginning to wish that he had driven to work.  
He heard the sound of breaking glass from behind him and turned around to come face to face with three ugly men who smiled wickedly.  
“Hello, Sweetheart. What are you doing out this late?” One of the men smiled, he had a silver tooth that glinted in the artificial lighting of the street lamp.  
“Uh…..well…I’m on my…uh…my way home.” Eric stammered out. The three men were terrifying to Eric; each seeming to have more muscle than the last.  
“Well, you know what love? We’re getting a bit bored and was hoping for some entertainment.” Silver Tooth looked back at his friends and they smiled at him. The hungry look Silver Tooth gave Eric shook him to the core.  
Just as Eric turned to run he felt something sharp hit his head and he fell and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is akiraishida1’s story that I adopted.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains rape, please do not read if it is a trigger for you, or you are uncomfortable reading about rape.

Pain coursed through Eric’s head as he opened his eyes. He attempted to move, but soon he realized that his arms where tied above his head and his legs felt weak; his whole body was weak actually. ‘Great. Why does something like this have to happen near my house?’ He smirked inside his head; he always tried to use humour to calm himself, but the fear was edging its way into his head with every passing second.  
“Hey fellas, I think Sweetheart might be coming around. Doesn’t the fag look fabulous.” Silver Tooth began to smile, he had a manic look on his face. The others just stood there, as if waiting for something to happen.  
With his brain finally functioning properly, Eric realised that not only was he tied up but, his shirt was pulled up to reveal his chest. He tried to open his mouth to talk only to find his mouth wasn’t cooperating.  
He noticed that Silver Tooth had come closer to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.   
“Me and my friends are gonna take good care of you, Sweetheart.” Eric couldn’t really respond. He was terrified, he knew that there was no way he was getting out of this situation without being scarred for life.  
“Hey,” Silver Tooth shouted to Goon One. “I don’t have a condom. What about you guys?” Sheer terror roared through Eric.  
“What are you talking about, Des? You’re not gonna……you know…….rape him, are you?” Goon Two looked at Eric with pity in his eyes. Eric carved the name and face of Silver Tooth into his brain, knowing it would prove useful when... If he got out of there alive.  
“No I’m not.” Relief flooded him, until Silver Tooth spoke again “We are gonna rape him. Not just me. We do this together so no one will snitch on the other. But I think Sweetheart here would like my little present for him. You remember a few years ago when I got tested. I want Sweetheart to remember me always.” A maniacal grin spread across Silver Tooth’s face. Eric felt the blood drain from his face, praying to whatever God was out there that Silver Tooth, Des, was clean.  
Eric wanted to scream and run, but he couldn’t move. His brain was extremely sluggish and heavy. he could barely concentrate on what was happening. His mind turned to the thought of a drug. Drugs would make him this way. He was terrified that his whole world was crashing around him. How could he move on from this? Why did this have to happen so close to home? His mind wanted to shut down, but he still wanted to fight back.  
"But, Des.." Goon Two had finally spoken and had used the same name from before.  
"You idiot! You just told him my name. God Dammit!" Des yelled furiously. He swung at Goon Two and knocked him to the ground. "I need Sweetheart to live so he can remember me!" A thoughtful look crossed over Des' face. "Guess I will just have to leave the country. Not like anything is holding me back." Then Des turned and looked at Eric. "I will keep in touch though, Sweetheart. You will see me every once in a while. NOW," Des turned back to his friends "let's get this show on the road."  
Des leaned over Eric and began stripping his clothes off. He pulled out a knife and sliced through his shirt. Eric could only watch as his body wouldn't respond to his brain and wanted to scream for help.  
Des smoothed his hands over Eric's torso and swirled his tongue around one nipple and then the other. He bit down hard on Eric's left nipple and pinched at his right. Des dragged his teeth up to the spot between his shoulder and neck and bit down hard. Blood dribbled down Eric's chest as Des stared at his mark, Eric had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out, he refused to give his captors that satisfaction. "You're mine now, Sweetheart." Des quietly whispered into Eric's ear.  
All of a sudden, Eric felt new hands drag over his thighs and pausing right next to his groin. It was Goon One. He flicked open a knife and slashed through Eric's pants, making a small cut in his thigh that throbbed with pain. He couldn't move his mouth and all he wanted was to pass out.  
"Hey aren't you going to join us! He is lovely." Des turned to Goon 2 and reached into his pocket. Eric watched as lube was brought out and snapped open. Fear ruled over his body as Des pulled off Eric's underwear and slicked up two fingers. "Are you ready, Sweetheart?" Des smirked and shoved two fingers into Eric, making him cry out.  
Pain shot through his body as Des scissored his fingers and barely gave Eric time to adjust before another finger joined the others. Eric could feel blood trickle out of his body from Des’ vicious fingering. Eric wanted nothing more than to fade from existence and leave all of the pain behind.  
Eric began to think of Callen. He focused on the smile that Callen gave him that morning. How it brightened his eyes and made him look younger and happier than Eric had ever seen. He wished that Callen would come to his rescue like he does on missions. He was aware that the thought was ridiculous; Callen lived on the other side of town, but it was still a welcomed distraction.  
Des removed his fingers and began unbuckling his belt. He quickly turned when he heard a pained moan come from the body on the ground. "So the drug is wearing off. Well then, hey get over here." Des turned to Goon Two and motioned for him to come over. "Cover his mouth and hold his arms down. You have to participate in some way." Goon Two did as he was told and looked at Eric with pity are horror. He leaned down and whispered "I'm sorry" so no one else heard.  
"Well Sweetheart, are you ready for this?" Des grinned and slicked himself up. He leaned over and looked directly into Eric's eyes and shoved forward.  
Eric's scream was muffled by Goon Two as he began to get his body to respond to his mind. He felt like he was being torn in half by Des's cock. Des didn’t even wait for Eric to adjust to his size before he was pounding into the tight body underneath him. Hard, fast, and deep. The pain was almost unbearable. He was able to move his arms slightly, but they felt like lead, too heavy to do anything useful. His body was being viciously rocked back and forth and all he wanted was to pass out and never think of this moment again.  
Des stopped moving and quickly pulled out, causing a stab of pain shoot through his body. Des turned to Goon One. "I think that it is time you joined us, don't you?" Goon One walked over and waited for further orders.  
Des quickly shoved back into Eric but didn't begin moving. Instead he took more lube and lathered up three of Goon One's fingers. "Now we are gonna have so much fun." Des grinned and Eric passed out as Goon One shoved his three fingers into Eric's whole along with Des' cock.  
****  
Eric awoke to agony. Two dicks were being shoved into him in tandem while he was held down by Goon Two. He could tell that Des and Goon One were nearing their climax and hoped that when they did they would leave him alone to die.  
Eric found that he was able move more now and he began to flail. The movement caused his muscles to contract and brought both Goon One and Des over the edge. Goon One had worn a condom but Eric felt Des' cum burn deep inside of him, it felt as though someone had poured acid into him.  
"I hope you like my present. It's gonna stay with you for the rest of your life. Just to remember me by." Des put his pants back on and started walking away.  
****  
The 911 call went in four hours later after one of Eric's neighbours was walking their dogs and stumbled upon Eric who wouldn't move or talk. His eyes were open, but there was no sign of consciousness.  
An hour after the discovery, a call came in from a hospital to NCIS Special Agent Henrietta Lange.  
Two minutes after the call came in, Hetty walked out of her office and walked toward her favourite team. Even though it was 5am, the team gathered quickly.  
"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Mr Deeks, and Ms. Blye, if you could follow me up to OPS. I have some news for you to hear." With that she walked out and head for OPS.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetty walked up stairs knowing that the information she was about to give her favourite team was either going to break them or bring them together to help Eric through the most horrific thing that could possibly happen. When she had told them that she needed to speak with all of them, she saw the looks that passed over their faces. The only times that she had done that was when she informed them about Dom's disappearance and subsequent death, and then later with Deeks’ shooting.  
When she walked into OPS, Nell was sitting at the computers playing World of Warcraft. Hetty always caught Nell and Eric playing that game and had started playing a bit herself, in secret of course. Thinking about it almost put a smile on her face, but then she thought of Eric and the pictures she had gotten from the crime scenes. She cleared her throat to inform Nell that she was there.

"Oh....Hetty...um.." Nell looked flustered and quickly closed out of her game.

"It's alright Miss Jones. If you could please pull up file R789KI3. It's a file from the LA Police Department." Hetty almost couldn't look as the file was brought up. The first picture  
was of the basic crime scene without the victim in it. "If you could please hold off searching through the pictures and information. I have to talk with all of you before we begin the investigation." Hetty was trying to keep her calm as she watched all of them begin to look suspicious and on Kensi's part, almost terrified. Kensi had always reacted the worst during the time before she gave them news. They all looked at her expectantly.

"There has been an......incident." Hetty slowly looked up at all of them. There faces showed their fear. It was just like with Dom. "These are crime scene photos of a rape down town. If you could please looked through them without judgement, it would be greatly appreciated." Nell scrolled through all the images and froze. Callen looked over at Nell when he saw her flinch. Frozen in time was a man; bruises and blood covered his face, and Callen took an involuntary step backwards, it was Eric. His Eric. The one who Callen and Sam messed with yesterday to see if he was really interested in Callen.

"Oh my god......Eric." Kensi looked like she was about to pass out. "Is he alive?"

"Yes Ms. Blye. Mr. Beal is at Good Samaritan Hospital. I just got a call that he is in surgery now. I must warn you though. This attack will change Mr. Beal forever, we need to be there for him." Hetty looked at everyone expectantly and saw how pale Callen had gotten when he saw the list of Eric's injuries.

"He was......" Callen looked like he was about to faint.

"Yes Mr. Callen. Eric was indeed raped."

****

Waking up was the hardest thing that Eric had ever done. Pain was everything. Searing pain, but he had no idea how it had happened. He tried to speak, but found that there was something down his throat. He couldn't open his eyes feeling as though his eyes were glued together. Where was he?

There was a continuous beeping sound that only made his head hurt even worse. He managed cracked an eye open and the lighting of the room caused his pain to increased exponentially. Eric tried to think back and remembers the feeling of hands on him, but nothing else, unsure as to why it felt so relevant to his current situation. He inferred that he was in a hospital because of the blinding white lights that stabbed through his head and the smell of anesthetics and bleach was unmistakable and nauseating.

He began to dig through his foggy brain, and started with the last thing he remembered. The computers that called out to him. The smile that graced Callen's face when he looked out at him. The doubt he felt when he replayed the actions afterwards. Had Callen meant it or was it a joke? He would probably never know. Then something struck out at him. Faces. Darkness. People he had never met before. They were saying stuff, stuff he couldn't understand.

He felt the hands, holding him down. OH GOD! He couldn't breathe! The heart monitor to the side of him went haywire. His heart rate speed up and an alarm began to go off.  
He felt hands on him again.

"Mr. Beale, you need to calm down. Please listen to me. You are in a hospital and you need to calm down." The voice sounded soothing, but Eric could only think of being held down. Unendurable pain radiated through his body. The fear over took him. He screamed and squirmed, trying to break free of the hands.

"I need some help in here!" The voice from before sounded farther off. "Mr. Beale, we are going to sedate you." There was a pinch at his arm, that felt like a bee had stung him. A wave of tiredness soon washed over him and he let the darkness overtake him.

****

Callen paced through the hospital, praying that Eric would be fine. Over the last couple of months Callen developed feelings for the techie.  
Callen's head snapped up at the sound of an ear-shattering scream. It sounded like pure agony and fear. Turning towards the source of the noise he saw that it was Eric’s room and without hesitation ran to it. Callen saw said man thrashing around like a trapped wild animal. He watched as Eric kicked and punched, hitting a security guy and one of the nurses. Slowly Eric’s thrashing slowed down, Callen ran up to the bed and started whispering words into Eric's ear, hoping that his voice would eventually sooth him.

"Baby please don’t struggle, I know you’re scared but these people are trying to help you. Rest now and save your strength" Callen looked over and saw the rest of the team, watching him. Kensi was smiling, tears filling her eyes. Callen looked at the faces of each of his team members and saw acceptance from everyone. He sat down on the chair beside Eric's bed and laid his head down on the bed and sobbed quietly. They were going to get through this, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape and sadism accompanied with masturbation.

After a while the nurse shooed them all out to the room, Callen looked like he wanted to kick up a fuss about leaving Eric, but he knew Eric needed all the rest he could get before he woke up again. The thrashing about had caused more stress on his body.

Each team member handled the news differently;

Deeks displayed no emotions at all, and not once tried to crack a joke to ease the tension like he usually would. The sheer weight of what they had just been told left no room for insensitive jokes.

Kensi had a hard expression, but the tears were clearly in her eyes.

Nell was sobbing her eyes out, often asking why anyone would do such a thing to her best friend.

Sam looked positively murderous, pacing the hallways like Callen was. Any nurse that walked by stayed clear of Sam in fear.

Callen was a wreck; his eyes were blotchy and red. His hands would shake no matter how hard he tried to stop them, he paced the halls because he knew if he just sat there he would go mad and punch someone.

Even Hetty was a mess; whilst she stood there in the waiting room like a beacon of hope and comfort for the others, she looked furiously calm.

No one wanted to speak; what could they say? The doctors had already came out and quietly explained the full extent of Eric’s injuries, the physical and emotional scars that would be left behind.

****

Des smiled as he was leaning back in his old green recliner chair, his two goons; Jason and Derek, had gone out to pack their own belongings for the move to Europe. Des was smart enough to know that if the young man they played with last night survived and remembered his face, he needed to be as far away as possible to prolong his capture and arrest. 

Just thinking about the young man made his cock twitch, Des sent two quick texts to Jason and Derek telling them to meet back at his place at 15:00, giving him approximately forty-five minutes to relieve himself of the growing problem in his trousers.

Des thought back to the way the young man’s green/blue eyes shone with fear, the way the hope seeped from his eyes. Des tilted his head back as he slowly started to palm himself, a small groan escaped his lips. He thought back to the way his Sweetheart screamed and begged for him to stop, how he withered and cried. His Sweetheart was by far the best of his playthings he had taken yet. None of the others even came close to the amount of pleasure this one had caused.

Des unzipped his trousers and pulled his erection out from its confinements; he started off slowly moving his hand in gentle motions, whilst imagining the young man he took last night was under him once more. That his Sweetheart would moan and beg for more like a bitch in heat. Des began to buck his hips up into his hand, his climax coming sooner than he expected, may it be from his increasing age, or the delicious imagery of his newest plaything he wouldn’t know.

Des let out a feral growl as he came; his hand getting covered in his semen, some even spilling onto his trousers. Once the high from his climax finally went away, Des got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. His boys would get jealous if they knew he had fun without them. Des changed into a fresh pair of trousers and threw away the old ones, no point in keeping them as he would have to buy new clothes in the country they were escaping to.

At 14:45 Jason and Derek arrived at Des’ house; from personal experience they learned it was safer to arrive early than late when Des arranged a meet up. They knocked a pattern on the door and then went in without waiting for a response; Des was sat on his green recliner chair with his feet up, he glanced at the two men for a moment before standing.

“Car’s waiting outside” Derek told Des, who nodded and went into the bedroom to grab his suitcase. 

“Right then, you two take my suitcase. I’ll take one final sweep of the house to make sure nothing of value is left behind.” the two men nodded without complaint, not that they would dare complain. Des went about making a final careful sweep of the house, making sure to go over every nook and cranny as not to leave any evidence behind. Once satisfied he went out of the house, locked the front door. And joined his two accomplices in the car, never once looking back at the house that served him so well.

**** 

Eric felt numb as the world slowly came back to him; his head was heavy and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. He lazily blinked open his eyes, and immediately wished he didn’t; bright sterile light attacked his eyes, causing him to groan and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Mr. Beal?” a timid voice asked, he didn’t recognise the voice, he could only assume it belonged to one of the nurses. Wait... Nurses? Why was he in a hospital? Eric’s eyes snapped open and he shot out of the bed. He looked around frantically for something, anything that would tell him that it was all just a dream! That he hadn’t been violated. But everything he saw told him otherwise; the uncomfortable bed he was sat in, the various machines beeping and flashing at him. 

“Oh God, this can’t be happening!” Eric thought to himself “No, no, no, no, no, no-” 

“Mr. Beal, please, you need to calm down!” the voice from earlier, not so timid now, interrupted his thoughts. Eric looked over at the nurse, she was petite in frame, but she looked strong. Almost like an overprotective mother. She didn’t move to comfort him, for which he was grateful; he felt grimy and disgusting, and probably wouldn’t react well to being touched. The petite nurse spoke again

“My name is Suzy, and I will be your nurse looking after you whilst the Doctor is busy.” her voice was warm and comforting, like chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven and still gooey in the middle. Eric felt himself relax a little. “Now, is there anything you would like to ask before we get started?” Eric frowned, get started on what? 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Eric asked in a small scared voice, he already knew the answer.

“I’m afraid it wasn’t, I’m so sorry Mr. Beal. Your co-workers said they would do everything in their power to help, and I promise I will do the same.” His co-workers? Oh God, they hadn’t even crossed his mind. His breathing picked up as he shakily asked

“They-they didn’t see me like this, did they?” Eric could already picture it; they’d come in to see him in pairs, each screwing their face at him in pity and repulsion. Icy dread suddenly filled him; Callen would never want him now, he would be pushed away by him in repugnance. Suzy shook her head, relief flooded Eric like a tidal wave.

“There is, however, someone who’s been hanging about to see you when you woke up.” she had a sly smile on her face, like she knew something he didn’t.

“Who?” Eric asked, his mind reeling in an attempt to figure out who would want to see him after he’d been-

“G Callen.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the REAL chapter five. No idea why there was a chapter five already up, I most certainly didn’t post it! Sorry to all those who were as confused as I was!

Never Ending Nightmare chapter five

Eric’s heart fluttered inside of his chest; Callen stuck around to see him? As in the G Callen? Surely not. Why would he wait for him? He should have gone home or back to work with the others. 

“Would you like me to send him in?” Suzy’s kind voice interrupted Eric’s frantic thoughts. He looked up at the petite nurse in shock; like he had forgotten she was there. Eric thought for a moment. Before nodding his head and watching Suzy go out of the room.

Whilst she was out, Eric shakily pushed himself into a sitting position. “Make sure I don’t look any weaker than I already am” Eric laughed bitterly to himself. 

“Hey.” Callen’s soft voice floated into the room, Eric vaguely heard Suzy saying she would be outside if they needed anything. His mouth went dry and his throat felt like it was closing up. Neither of the two men spoke for a few minutes. Callen had wandered over to the chair next to Eric’s bed and sat on it, absentmindedly drumming his fingers against his legs. 

“Thanks for staying...” Eric said in a small voice, like a terrified small child. Callen’s face lit up and he smiled. He shrugged and went to put a comforting hand on Eric’s shoulder, but Eric flinched away so he withdrew his hand.

“Don’t mention it; thought you would want to see a friendly face when you woke up.” Eric felt his face flush; Callen thought of him as a friend? Eric had previously thought that Callen was the same as the others; only ever talking to him when they wanted something.

“I know this is a stupid question; but are you Okay?” Concern was filling Callen’s eyes. Eric pulled a face at him; like he was about to answer with a snarky comment, but didn’t say anything. Instead he shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his hands. Both men were quiet for a while, the silence slowly growing uncomfortable between them.

“I’m sorry to have to ask you this; but you need to tell me anything you can from what happened last night. Anything at all, even if you think it’s trivial” Callen tried to keep his voice in check, but he couldn’t stop the anger for the men who hurt Eric from seeping into his words. Eric briefly looked up from his hands, before hanging his head and sighing.

“T-There were three of them...” Eric cursed himself under his breath for stuttering. “One of them, the main guy, his name was Des. He forced the other two to join, s-sometimes at the same time-” he broke off, his shoulders shaking as a sob escaped him. Callen felt his heart ache, he wanted to gather up Eric in his arms to comfort him. But he knew the smaller man wouldn’t react well to the touch like last time. Instead Callen whispered sweet words to Eric, in the hopes of calming him down. After a couple of minutes Eric rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, he looked up at Callen with haunted eyes and told him the rest of what he remembered.

xXx

“Have you found anything yet, Miss Jones?” Hetty asked the petite redhead in a dangerously calm voice. Nell took a moment to answer, as if weighing her options on what to tell the small woman.

“Based on the evidence gathered at the scene the assailants were pros; other than shoe scuff marks they left behind no clue as to who they are. I’ve hacked into the security footage for around that area and found nothing-”

“Nothing?!” Deeks bursts out, earning him several glares from the team.

“This was clearly a thought out attack; they knew where all the cameras were and avoided them like the plague.” Sam said helpfully, a deep frown set upon his strong face. No one spoke, letting the new information sink in. Finally Hetty broke the silence

“Is Mr Callen with Mr Beal?” 

“Yeah he is, want me to call him back?” Nell asked

“No, I think it’s better for both of them to stay with each other for a while. Mr Beal needs someone familiar for the time being. I have something for Mr Beal, to help him in this terrible time.” she sounded sad, like a mother who had failed her child.

“I can take it up for you, Hetty. Save you the trouble.”

“Thank you, Mr Hanna. That would be most appreciated.” she took out a small wrapped parcel from her pocket and passed it to Sam. There was a twinkle in Hetty’s eyes like she was up to something. Sam thought it was best not to question it. He left OPs to go deliver the package. Once he was gone Kensi turned to Hetty

“Did you put everything in the parcel?” she asked, she got a nod for an answer. “Ah, good. I just hope he likes it.”

“Likes it? Likes what?” A confused Deeks asked

“Oh, I’m sure he will. After all that time spent in the hospital it will be a nice change for him.” Nell replied to Kensi, effectively ignoring Deeks.

“And I have a feeling those two can find... Other uses for it” Hetty added with a smirk.

“Other uses? What other uses?” Deeks asked, but was still ignored. The three girls walked out of Ops, leaving a very confused Deeks behind.

xXx

Sam knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer, there was no way he was going just walk in on those two. Eric didn’t need people suddenly coming into his room when he’s trying to recover without being announced first. Sam heard a soft ‘Come in’ and slowly opened the door and stepped in.

“Hey Sam” came Eric’s small voice, Sam took a moment to study the small man; he was certainly looking better than he was a few hours ago. The swelling on his face had gone down. He was sat upright, but was still occasionally wincing when he moved too much.

“Hey Eric, Hetty wanted me to bring you this parcel. She’d do it herself but she had to stay back at OPs to help Nell and use her ninja network to gather more information.” He said humorously. It earned him a small smile.

“Thanks, Sam. That’s very kind of you.” Callen said with his back to his partner, Sam took no offence to G not turning to face him. Knowing his partner wanted to spend as much time as possible focusing on Eric. “When this is all over, those two seriously need to get together” Sam thought to himself, he walked over to the bed and handed Eric the parcel.

“I’ll open it later... I’m really tired at the moment...” he said quietly “Do you two mind if I go to sleep?” Both men shook their heads.

“No, not at all. Want me to stay with you?” Callen asked, he had an air of protectiveness about him. Eric shook his head, telling Callen that he should go home to get some rest for himself. Callen helped Eric lay back down, made sure he was comfortable. And then left with his partner. Walking down the corridor Callen said in a deep voice filled with calm rage.

“I’m going to kill those bastards who did this to him.”

Sam didn’t look alarmed by his partners statement, and instead agreed.

“I know, G. I know.”


End file.
